You belong with me
by Pinkrose 09
Summary: My second sonamy story i got the idea from the song by taylor swift, please review ive been working on this for a year, enjoy.


You belong with me

It was the start of another school year for Amy Rose at Mobius High. She was a young pink hedgehog wearing a green t-shirt, a orange frilly skirt and blue converts (Sonic CD/Rosy Rascal) her quills stuck out with a red headband in.

She looked around to see if any of her friends were there yet, when she saw a familiar group together, a white bat, a rabbit, a purple cat, a yellow fox with two tails, a red echidna, a black and red hedgehog, a silver hedgehog and a blue hedgehog, she ran over to the group.

"Hey guys" Everyone turned and smiled.

"Hey Amy!" Everyone said except for the black and red hedgehog.

"Come on Shadow, at least say hello" the white bat, Rouge said.

"Alright, hi Amy" he said grumpily.

"So, are you looking forward to another year of school?"Tails, the yellow fox asked.

"Um...is that a trick question"Amy replied causing everyone to laugh, until another group came over, there was a half-rabbit half-robot, a mongoose, a fox and a squirrel who was clearly the leader.

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing with those freaks"the squirrel said to Sonic, the blue hedgehog.

"Those freaks happen to be my friends, Sally"he replied angrily.

She linked her arm with his and dragged him away.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend so you hang around with me"

"bye guys"he said defeated.

"Poor Sonic, why is he going out with a girl like that?"Cream asked.

"Well, she is the most popular girl in school"Rouge said "and she's rich" she added. Amy watched as Sonic got dragged off. She looked at Rouge angrily, who gave her a confused look.

"Oh sorry Amy, it should'nt matter if your popular or rich to get a guy"

"Its okay, well we better get to class"

They all went to their classes, Amy found it hard to get through the day with people laughing at her as she went past, she heard them whispering about how 'she always wears the same clothes every year', she just ignored them and she could'nt stand seeing Sally and Sonic together it nearly broke her heart but she stayed strong.

As the bell rang for the end of school, she walked out of the gates with Cream, Rouge and Blaze they said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Amy saw Sonic drive past with Sally obviously driving her home.

'he didn't even stop and say hi' Amy thought.

She ran the rest of the way home, closed the door behind her. She had her own house, her parents left it to her when they died.

She went upstairs to do her homework, looking out her window she could see her neighbours house, which happened to be Sonic.

He was pacing his room on the phone shouting, she couldn't hear but knew it was Sally, 'he must have tried to use his humour' she thought, she got out a sketchbook and opened it, she looked over and he was sitting by the window.

_'you're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_

_she's going off about something that you said,_

_'cause she doesn't get your humour like I do'_

Amy wrote on the sketchbook 'are you okay?' and held it up for Sonic to see, he got his and wrote 'Tired of drama'.

_'I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_and she'll never know your story like I do'_

Amy wrote 'sorry' Sonic just shrugged, Amy started to write on the paper as Sonic closed the curtains, Amy held the paper up it read 'I love you' but realised the curtains were closed, she put it down with a disappointed look on her face. She decided to listen to music while dressing in different clothes to see what it looked like on her, singing and dancing at the same time.

_'But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up,_

_and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time'_

Sonic could hear music and looked across to see Amy singing and dancing.

_'If you could see that i'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you, you belong with me'_

Sonic smiled and laughed closing the curtain, Amy fell back on her bed when the song finished and went to sleep.

The weekend come along and Amy was outside her house sitting on a park bench reading a book when Sonic came out and sat with her.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"oh nothing, just enjoying the sun, and reading a book" she replied "you" she added.

"Sally's coming to pick me up, she insisted I went shopping with her" he said sadly.

"Bet thats gonna be boring for you" Amy said laughing abit imagining Sonic shopping.

"yeah real boring" he said laughing abit, he leaned over and moved a stray quill out of Amy's eyes.

_'Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey, isn't this easy?'_

He smiled and moved back abit,

"There thats better, you can see your eyes now," he chuckled, she smiled and laughed.

_'And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,_

_you say your fine, I know you better than that,_

_hey what you doing with a girl like that'_

Sally pulled up in a silver convertible, Sonic said bye to Amy and got in the passenger seat next to Sally, who looked at Amy then pulled Sonic in for a kiss staring at Amy when she finished. Amy rolled her eyes as they pulled away. They drove off leaving Amy alone. 'I'll show her' she thought.

The next day Amy phoned up the girls to go shopping with her for a whole new outfit.

_'She wears high heels I wear sneakers,_

_she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers,_

_dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,_

_that what your looking for has been here the whole time'_

They went to a few stores but couldn't find anything, but they didn't give up. Blaze lifted up a purple dress, Amy took a look, but shook her head, then she picked out a red dress with a white line along the bottom and on the neck of the dress (the one she wears now)

"This will go with my headband" Amy said the others agreed "now we just need some boots"

"Found some" Rouge said a few aisles away. She walked over with a pair of red boots with a white stripe down the middle.

"Go try them on" She said.

They followed Amy to the changing rooms and waited outside til she came out.

"Wow" Cream and Rouge said.

"You look amazing Amy, you just need something else" Blaze said disappearing for a few minutes before coming back with a pair of gold bangles, Amy out them on.

"There that really suits you Amy" Cream said. Amy went back to get changed and went to the checkouts to pay for the clothes.

They shopped some more then stoppped to have some lunch.

"Now we just need to tidy your hair" Rouge said. Amy looked shocked touching her hair.

"What's wrong with my hair!" Amy exclaimed.

"Trust us Amy you need a new hair style to go with your new style" Blaze explained.

"Oh ok" Amy replied, she looked around and spotted a familiar squirrel but she wasn't alone.

"Oh my god" Amy said. Blaze, Rouge and Cream looked at her.

"What?" Amy just pointed and they looked.

"Sally's here but shes not with Sonic, shes with a different guy" Amy said.

"Does that mean they've broke up?"Cream asked.

"I don't think so, Cream. I've seen them together before" Blaze replied.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"His name is Antoine, she's been seeing him behind Sonic's back" Blaze said.

"How long has this been going on?"Amy asked furious.

"for a week now" she answered.

"Someone needs to let Sonic know!" She went to get up from the table but Rouge stopped her.

"Don't make it worse Amy, he might dump her once he sees the new Amy Rose tomorrow, ok"

"ok". They watched Sally leave with Antoine, they followed not long after going to Amy's house. Rouge and Blaze were straightening Amy's quills and cutting her hair so it was shoulder length leaving her bangs.

"Ok Amy take a look in the mirror" Rouge said.

"See what you think"Blaze added. Amy took a look and screamed with joy hugging all three of them.

"Oh thank you, you guys are the best"

"Ok well, we have to go Amy we'll see you in the morning ok"

"Ok bye" Amy said walking to the door locking it once the girls had left she went to bed excited to see everyones reaction to her new look.

_'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me'_

The next day 

Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Cream were walking through the school gates, Amy walking in the middle so that everyone could see her. She got a few wolf whistles from some boys. They walked over to the guys. Rouge, Blaze and Cream walked infront of Amy so they could surprise them.

"Hey guys" Rouge said causing Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Sonic to turn and look at them.

"Hey girls" They replied, Tails noticed someone missing "hey where's Amy?"

"Oh yeah we'd like to introduce the new Amy Rose" Blaze said as they moved away to let Amy walk forward abit. The guys all had their mouths hanging open, except Shadow who tried to keep his gaze away from her,

"Wow" They said Sonic and Silver whistled.

Amy giggled and did a twirl.

"Do I really look that good?" She asked.

"You don't look good, you look amazing" Sonic answered, causing Amy to blush. They all looked at Shadow waiting for him to say something, eventually he looked up slightly,

"Um, you look beautiful" he said looking away again.

"Aww thank you Shadow" Amy said just as the bell rang for their classes.

They all headed inside to their classes, the guys were talking about their football game after school. Sonic turned and started walking backwards while talking.

"You girls remember the game tonight?"he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Rouge answered.

'Wow Amy looks beautiful... wait what am I thinking I'm with Sally' Sonic thought shaking his head.

Later during the football game 

The girls were standing in the stands watching the guys play football, occasionally looking towards the cheerleaders to see what Sally was up to. Sally was watching Antoine play more than she was watching Sonic, Amy couldn't help but get angry at her she would've went down and gave her a piece of her mind but Rouge and the others would just stop her.

"Who does she think she is? She can't just go around cheating on people it's not fair on Sonic!" She said to Rouge.

"I'm sorry Amy but we can't do anything, but I think he's about to find out, the game has ended." she replied.

Amy looked in Sally's direction and saw that she was hugging and kissing Antoine, she saw Sonic storm over and start shouting at her, Sally just pushed him away and went back to Antoine. Sonic walked back to the changing rooms with a hurt look on his face.

"Poor Sonic, I hope the guys can cheer him up" Cream said. They all nodded and headed to the exit of the stadium and waited for the guys to come out. Rouge talked to Shadow about what happened and she went over to Amy and let her know what had happened.

"Okay, well the guys tried to cheer him up but he wouldn't listen to them he's just been in his own little world, so we thought seeing as you two live next to each other you could talk to him without any of us being around." she said. Amy looked from Rouge to Sonic and back to Rouge again. She nodded and slowed down to walk with Sonic.

_'Standing by and waiting at your back door,_

_all this time how could you not know,_

_baby, you belong with me, you, you belong with me'_

Everyone else went their own way home leaving Sonic and Amy alone to walk together. Amy looked at Sonic who was just staring ahead barely blinking.

"hey are you okay?" she asked. Sonic looked at her slightly before answering.

"I've been better" he said "I've been such an idiot, I can't believe I didn't see this coming" he added in an angry tone. Amy looked at him sympathetically she put a hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently.

"It's not your fault, its her fault if she thinks that a guy as good as you isn't good enough for her then she is wrong, you don't deserve someone like that."

"Maybe your right, I think I need some time to get over what's just happened, sleep on it you know" He replied. Amy nodded and looked around to realise that they were right in front of his house.

"Are you going to the end of school party this Friday?" He asked before he went inside.

"Yeah, why?" She asked confused and wondering where this was leading.

"Just wondering, goodnight Amy" He said heading inside leaving Amy in a daze thinking about what he just said to her until she realised she was still outside of his house. She went to her house and went inside, lying in bed thinking about how the rest of the week was going to go until she finally fell asleep.

'_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who made you laugh when you know you're about to cry,_

_And I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams,_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me'_

The rest of the week Sonic avoided everyone and didn't speak much when he did see them, no one saw Sally or Antoine much but there were rumours going around that they had split up. A few days before the end of school party the girls went shopping for dresses, Rouge got a black halter neck, that was low cut on the chest, Blaze got a sparkly purple dress, Cream had a short yellow dress, and Amy had a sparkly red dress similar to Rouge's but not as low cut. They then went and got the shoes to go with them, then called it a day and went home.

The night of the party

All of the girls were getting ready at Amy's house, they had hired a limo to take them to the school for the party. They were doing each other's make-up, and talking about the guys until their limo arrived and took them to the party, Rouge, Blaze and Cream went ahead of Amy to find the Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Tails. Amy was looking for Sonic when she caught a glimpse of him, so she headed in that direction Sonic saw her and stared in awe at how beautiful she looked.

'_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been there all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me'_

They started walking towards each other when Sally appeared in front of Sonic apologizing for cheating on him and trying to get him back but Sonic pushed her away like she did to him.

"I like someone else now" He said while looking at Amy and continued walking towards her, Sally just look from Sonic to Amy and huffed walking away.

'_Standing by and waiting by your backdoor,_

_All this time how could you not know?'_

They stopped right in front of each other and said 'hi' Sonic, Amy pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it so that Sonic could see it, it read; I love you. Sonic took a piece of paper out of his tux and showed it to Amy it also read 'I love you, they smiled at each other and closed the distance between them and shared a passionate kiss.

'_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me,_

_Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?_

_You belong with me'_


End file.
